Kindred Souls
by Althea Sirius
Summary: This is the story about my fc Solana and how she meets the gang and over comes personal obstacles, while trying to remember her heritage and childhood. DON'T RUNAWAY JUST BECAUSE IT SAYS OC! PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE! NOTICE: I will change the plot slightly when I finish watching BLEACH.
1. Chapter 1 New Student, New Mysteries

**A/N:** This is my fan-fic about my Bleach oc, Solana (Akane) Kigaijunjou, all flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei.

Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I'll make a list of shows/anime I have finished watching on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to max.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH or any other references I might put in, but I do own my oc's and plot idea.

* * *

 **New Student, New Mysteries**

Light filtered through the blinds, a certain orange-haired Substitute-Shinigami stirred and gazed sleepily at his clock.

"Geez...well, better get up," he groaned, but as he got up he heard a muffled voice. _"Will the old man just give it a rest!"_ he thought as he opened the window.

"OHAYO! ICHIGO~!" his dad yelled as he burst through the door, attempting to round-house kick Ichigo.

Ichigo easily side-stepped as he opened his bedroom door (to avoid it getting broken off its hinges...again) and the next thing his dad knew, he bounced off of Ichigos bed and out the window. "When will you stop trying to ambush me everyday?!" he didn't wait for an answer as he made his way downstairs.

"Ohayo Ichigo!" a cheery voice greeted.

"Ohayo Yuzu," Ichigo nodded and looked around. "Did Karin head to school already?"

"Iie, she's just waiting for me outside," Yuzu replied, keeping her focus on making both hers and Ichigo's breakfast and lunch. "Here you go Ichigo," she said with a smile as she handed Ichigo his bento and a breakfast bar with some juice.

"Ah, arigatou Yuzu," Ichigo thanked. "Now let's go, before the old man decides to put me in a choke-hold."

"Hai!" Yuzu replied as she and Ichigo went out the door being greeted by Karin, they all headed to school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a home near a forested area..._

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Be-_** an alarm clock went off, to be stopped by a small, slender hand that crept out from under the covers of a bed then drooped back down onto the futon. Heavy eyes peeked out from under the covers and gazed at the clock.

"...I'M GONNA BE LATE!" they yelled, throwing the covers off and jumping from the futon only to face-plant on the hard wood floor. "...Itai~!" and at that moment their cell phone rang with a cheerful ring. They stretched their arm and grabbed it and answered. "Moshi moshi?"

 **"** SOLANA! **"** a rough voice shouted, making Solana pull the phone away from her ear then back.

"Hai, hai, I know! I'm up!" Solana replied, already knowing what they were going to say. She quickly got up and put on her new school uniform but flinched, her hand reaching to hold her head. "Gah...!"

 **"**...Is it another episode? **"** the person asked with worry in his voice.

Solana took a few deep breaths, then replied. "It was, I'm alright now. I better hurry, thanks for calling Hajime-Nii"

 **"** No prob, someone has to look after you **"** Hajime teased.

"Tojikomeru!" Solana huffed in a teasing way. "Bai."

 **"** Bai. **"**

And with that, Solana quickly put her long hair up in a high pony-tail, slipped on a thin long sleeve under-shirt, put on and buttoned up her uniform, and ran out of her room.

"Spiria! Let's go!" she called to her friend. A small creature the size of a squirrel but it looked like a fox but wit large ears and a long fluffy tail, (A/N: it kinda resembles O-chan from Hirro no Kakera, Kirara from Inuyasha, or the fox-squirrel from Princess Mononoke) leaped on to Solana's shoulder and clung to her.

As she made her way down the street, she saw some little kids crying who had chains on their chest. _"Oh great, I wonder what happened this time,"_ she thought as slowed her pace and came to a stop in front of the kids (two boys and two girls).

"Hey kids, what's the matter?" she asked, kneeling down to eye level to the kids.

 **"** _Some guys came over and trashed our memorial_ site, **"** the tallest of the four, the elder brother, Isamu, explained pointing to a group of toppled vases, crushed flowers, and small stone slabs with spray paint all over them.

Solanas eyes widened as she saw the state their site was in and then closed them to slits, her teal-silver eyes glowing n rage. _"Who ever did this, is now on my List,"_ she thought menacingly, her eyes burning with rage.

 **"** _Ano...Sola-Nee,_ **"** the hiccuping voice of one of the twin sisters, Hana, broke Solana out of her thoughts.

Solana looked at the kids before her, then smiled. "Nakare wabiru, the guys that did this are gonna pay, big time. So what did they look like?"

As the kids finished describing what the vandals looked like, Solana glanced at her pocket watch. "...KYAH! I'M GONNA BE SO LATE! MOUSHIWAKEARI MASEN GA MINNA, WATASHIHA IKA NAKYA!" she called out as she ran down the street.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Karakura High..._

"I-CHI-GO~!" a brunette yelled, jumping at his friend.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted, putting his arm around the brunettes neck, facing the opposite direction of his friend. (A/N: RKO outta nowhere! XD)

A boy with black walked up the the two boys on the floor and smiled. "Ohayo Ichigo, Mr. Asano."

"Yo, Mizuiro," Ichigo greeted as he looked up from his place on the floor, but he started to hear Keigo tapping out (more like banging) on the floor and Ichigo released him.

"Anyway, did-" before Keigo could finish his sentence, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Ohayo minna!" an orange haired girl greeted as she walked up to her friends with two guys and a girl walking with her.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, what's up?" Ichigo greeted, getting up from the floor.

As the group gathered in their classroom, Keigo decided to finish what he was saying earlier. "Hey, did you guys hear about the new student transferring here?" he asked the group.

"Nesupa? The year just started," Orihime put in, putting her index finger on her chin and tilting her head slightly.

"She's right, I wonder why they're coming now," Uryuu stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Makes me wonder what they're going to be like," Tatsuki wondered aloud, the others nodding in agreement.

Ichigo noticed their Sensei enter the classroom. "Well, it seems we'll find out soon enough."

"Alright class, take your seats so I can take roll," their Sensei stated, making sure to get everyones attention. "And we also have a new student joining us today and they'll be here in a few moments."

Solana had barely made it before they closed the gates and she was now sprinting up the stairs to her classroom. And just as she approached the entry way to her designated class, she tried to stop herself but ended up grabbing the handle to the door causing it to open as she tumbled then spun into the wall across from the door and her face colliding into it. "...ITAI!" she shrieked.

* * *

Ichigo and his friends saw the door slid open but noticed the person that was supposed to come through completely did a one-eighty, causing everyone in the class to sweat-drop. A few of the students got up from their seats, with Ichigo and the others getting up as well and looking out the door only to be greeted with a shriek. "...ITAI!~" once that was over, the girl before them toppled over (she ended half-upside-down) with a thud, she sat up and placed her hand on her head. Everyone just stared at the girls hair, it was a deep crimson red.

Chad walked up to the girl and held out his hand, offering to help her up, the petite girl looked at his hand then at him then accepted and gripped his large hand with her small-slender hand and he helped her up with ease.

"Daijoubu?" he asked as the girl steadied herself.

"Hai, arigatou," she replied politely and walked into the classroom causing everyone to take their seats once again.

"Now that that accident is over," their Sensei stated, getting back to business, then looking at Solana, signaling her for her to start her introduction.

"Ohayo minna, I'm Solana Kigaijunjou," she stated with a small smile but it was just for show. "I wish I could tell you more about myself, but I was released from the hospital not to long ago."

A few of the students began whispering until a student raised their hand. "Why where you in the hospital?"

"Well, umm...I was in a fatal accident when I was little, or so I've been told, and I sometimes get a series of migraines and I think I developed a form of amnesia," she stuttered, trying to fin the right words.

The class continued to whisper until their Sensei told Solana to take a seat next to the window a few seats in front of Ichigo.

The morning passed quickly and it was time for Lunch.

* * *

 **Japanese:**  
Shinigami=Soul Reaper/Death God  
Ohayo=Good Morning  
Iie=No  
Hai=Yes/'Kay  
Itai=Ouch!/Ow  
Moshi moshi: a casual way of answering the phone  
Nii/Onii=Big Brother  
Tojikomeru=Shut up  
Ano=umm  
Nee/Onee=Big Sister  
Nakare wabiru=Don't worry  
Moushiwakeari masen ga=Sorry everyone  
Minna=Everyone  
Watashiha ika nakya=I gotta go  
Nesupa=Really?  
Daijoubu=Are you okay?  
Arigatou= Thank you

 **Okamei:** I had fun writing this first chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have an oc you want put in, I'll have them make **Brief** appearances. And be sure to check out my other Fics and to follow for any updates to them.

Ja ne~ =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2 Opening a Closed Heart

**A/N:** This is my fan-fic about my Bleach oc, Solana (Akane) Kigaijunjou, all flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei.

Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I'll make a list of shows/anime I have finished watching on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to max.

 **Japanese translations are at the bottom.** ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH or any other references I might put in, but I do own my oc and plot idea.

* * *

 **Opening a Closed Heart**

The first few classes went by as a blur and it was lunch time. Solana took her bento out of her school bag and headed for the door but she stopped to ask something

"Sumimasen, but this school has a roof access right?" she asked.

The girl with somewhat spiky long hair replied. "Hai."

"Arigatou," Solana thanked her and made her way to the roof, once she got there she climbed up on the door entrance roof and opened up her bento.

With Ichigo and his friends, they were making their way up to the roof when Ichigo asked a question. "Was it me, or did anyone else feel something off about the new girl?"

"No, is wasn't just you," Orihime replied. "I sensed something too, and I could also tell that when she smiled, it was just for show."

"Where did Kigaijunjou (Solana) go anyway?" Uryuu wondered aloud.

"Well she asked about the roof access, so maybe she's up there," Tatsuki added in.

Just as they were about to open the door to the roof, they heard a melodic voice singing.

 _2 a.m, where do I begin?_  
 _Crying off my face again,_  
 _The silent sound of loneliness,_  
 _Wants to follow me to bed..._

 _I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most,  
_ _I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well~_

Ichigo quietly turned the handle and opened the door, causing the singing to become more clear.

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in,  
To take my heart again..._

As the group quietly made their way outside, they looked around until Uryuu motioned his hand upwards, pointing above the entry way, and they were met with the sight of the new girl. Her crimson red hair was out of its ponytail as it cascaded down her back and flowed in the wind as it seemed to spiral around her, and her eyes closed as if she was embracing the wind itself.

 _Too afraid to go inside  
_ For the pain of one more loveless night  
For the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep

 _I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most,  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well,  
Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in,  
To take my heart again..._

 _Broken pieces of a barely breathing story,  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me  
And the lonely-...  
_ _Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
_ _Can the lonely take the place of you?  
_ _I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
_ _Let you go and let the lonely in,  
_ _To take my heart again..._

Solana slowly opened her eyes as she finished her song, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks, when she sensed someone staring at her, she quickly turned but tripped and began to fall.

"Kyah!" she cried, and she braced herself for the impact of the hard ground but was met with strong muscular arms instead.

"Daijoubu?" a deep voice asked.

Solana slowly opened her eyes, her teal-silver meeting hazel. She turned fifty shades of red (A/N: Gomen nasai, couldn't help myself. X3) and replied. "H-hai."

As Chad put her down gently, Solana looked at the group before her. She could sense their power radiating off of them. Then a realization came to her and blushed lightly. "D-did you hear..." she trailed off.

"Hai!" Orihime stated with her big goofy smile. "Your singing was amazing!"

"A-arigatou," Solana mumbled, looking down at her feet. "Gomen nasai, if this is where you all usually have your lunch, I'll just leave," she stated and she turned to the door but a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Daijoubu, we want to get to know you anyway," Ichigo said as he let go of her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I might be a bit of a bother," she insisted, hoping that they would change their minds. Ichigo just nodded in response that it was alright if she stayed. _"I was afraid you'd do_ _that,"_ Solana mused to herself. _"Well, I don't want to be rude,...I just hope I don't get to close to them..."_

As they sat down to eat their lunch, Tatsuki was the one to break the tension and asked the first question. "So, what do you like to do? Any hobbies?"

"Well, I love writing stories, drawing, and animals," Solana replied with her eyes closed, after chewing an egg roll.

"Your name seems unique for someone in Japan," Chad stated after taking a sip of juice.

"According to my brother, my great grand-father was of Hispanic heritage as well as Latin. And my parents thought the name suited me," she replied, then looked at him. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're of Hispanic _and_ Japanese background, based on that coin necklace and accent you have."

Chad's eyes widened for a second then relaxed. "How do you know what Hispanic coins look like?"

Solana pondered for a second, then replied. "Well, according to my brother, I was born here in Japan, then our family moved to Mexico for a few years, then going to America, then moved back here. And by that time I was...I think four years old."

"Sugoi," Tatsuki put in. "Kigaijunjou, you've been all over the world and you have a great memory. Well, you know, aside from your amnesia ."

"Sei [true], but I can vaguely remember that time," Solana replied, looking down. She then felt a tinge of pain in the back of her head and she put her right hand on her head as the pain began to come in waves.

"Kigaijunjou?" Uryuu called to her. "Daijoubu deska?"

"H-hai," She struggled to get out, trying to not show her pan. "Just another episode, nothing new." she gave them a small false smile.

 _"There's that false smile again..."_ Orihime thought to her self, continuing to eat her onigiri.

"So, you mentioned you had a brother," Mizuiro stated, then took a sip from his juice.

"Hai," Solana replied, glancing over to him. "His name is Haruko, he's going to college in America right now."

"Oh, what's he like," Keigo asked.

"He's tall, probably as tall as Chad," she looked over to Chad with a small smile. "He has dirty-blonde hair, he has some-what tan-ish creamy skin, has hazel-greenish eyes, and has a good build from working out and wrestling." The group noticed how Solana lit up as she described her brother, but Solana noticed that she was being to friendly and dimmed down to her neutral, calm appearance. _"Haruko-Nii...when are you gonna come visit?"_

"Huh," Uryuu sounded.

Orihime looked toward the Quincy and asked. "Nani Uryuu?"

"Kigaijunjou," he glanced at Solana.

"H-hai?" she stuttered.

"Do you have a picture of this, Haruko?"

"Hai," she replied calmly, as she rummaged through her pockets, then pulled out an elegant pocket watch and opened a small compartment on the back. "Korede." Solana held out the pocket watch and in the small compartment was a picture of a family. "You can see my brother messing with my hair," she said, pointing at a young boy messing up a long haired red head, trying to make him stop, but she was smiling...a true smile.

"Oh~, so I'm guessing those are your parents behind them?" Tatsuki asked, slightly pointing at a Beautiful woman with elbow length blonde hair, that was braided falling over her left shoulder and a tall man with dark(very dark) brown jaw-bone length hair.

"Hai," Solana replied with a smile. "I know, I don't look like either of them do I?"

"Hai, you look as if you were adopted," Keigo replied, looking back at Solana. He then felt something punch him in the back of the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ICHIGO?!"

"Next time, think before you speak," Ichigo stated, scowling at him.

"Daijoubu," said Solana. "I get that a lot. I just got the recessive genes in the family."

"Anyway," Orihime said, clasping her hands together. "Do you have a job?"

"Hai, I actually have three," Solana smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Three?!" Keigo exclaimed, looking shocked.

"How do you have three jobs and still have time for school?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well, I work part time a an animal shelter, part time as a animal sitter, and I work during the week after school at a newly opened cafe called Seishou Kaika," Solana told the group.

As the bell rang, ending lunch, everyone cleaned up their lunch and made their way back to class where the rest of the day passed just as quickly as the morning.

Solana made her way to the school gates when she heard a shrill monstrous roar, it sent shivers through out her body making her legs shaky.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ she thought. _"...I'll check on the kids before i go to work."_

Walking down the street where the kids were, she heard laughing and faint crying, causing her to pick up her pace. And when she rounded the corner, her blood began to boil. She remembered the descriptions that the kids gave her of the gang that trashed their site, and here they are making it worse.

"YAMERU!" she shouted, easily getting their attention.

"Eh, and who's gonna make us?" one of them asked, in a cocky voice.

"Me," Solana stated, putting her hair up in a high pony-tail then quickly braiding it. "And you'll soon regret it was someone else," she growled, then clipped something that looked like a giant bead on the end of her braid and let it go.

The guy that seemed like he was the muscle of the group charged at her only to find himself in an Arm Lock.

Solana bent down and whispered in his ear. "Was that really a wise choice?" she then pulled back on his arm even harder, hearing him beg for her to stop, but she didn't, she kept pulling until she heard a sound of the arm either cracking or being dislocated, then she turned him around, leaped in the air round-house kicked him in the chest and swung her braid causing the bead clip to collide with his face, knocking him down and unconscious.

"Noumitsu!" the group called out. Then a few others charged at her.

Solana stood her ground as she quickly dodged a guys punch then kneed him in the groin (A/N: and everyone reading this cringes. XP) then threw him into the near-by lamppost. She swiftly dodged another assault by getting low then turned her body and kicking them in the torso. The next few guys were out in just two moves and only who seemed to be the leader remained. She walked up to him causing him to fall on his butt and quivered in fright, she bent down to eye level with him.

"If you trash anymore site like this one, you'll end up in a much worse state than your gang members...Got it?" she growled, and motioned to the battered members of the gang.

"H-H-HAI!" he stammered, he then got up and ran away.

Solana sighed then glanced over at the memorial site. "Kids, I'm going to work, but I'll come back to fix it up, alright?" she called out.

 **"** Hai, arigatou Sola-Nee, **"** they said in unison as they reappeared, sitting up on the ledge of the wall.

"Daijoubu," Solana smiled, looking at the kids. "I needed to blow some steam anyway. Ja ne~!" she called to them as she jogged down the street.

* * *

 _At the_ _Seishou Kaika..._

"Solana! This is for table four!" a cheery voice called to her.

"Hai!" Solana replied. She made her way to the back counter to pick up the order, her uniform swaying with her every movement. She wore a yukata starting dark blue at her neck line then transitioning into a lighter blue at the end of it with a beautiful silver-blue lotus flower pattern faded into the clothing, stopping just above her knees. She had fore-arm sleeves (the sleeves they tie around their arm; it isn't connected to the outfit) with the same design as her yukata. She had similar coverings just below her knees, with the same design as her upper torso only the lotus' where clearly designed at the foot of the coverings. She had her knee length red hair up in a side bun on her right side, braided.

Her friend and co-worker, Azami, handed her the order and went back to work and she did the same and took it to it's designated table. "Here are orders, everyone," she said with a smile as she placed the tray on the table for three men and two girls.

"Domo arigatou," the man with silver-white hair, thanked with a slight bow of his head.

"Douitashimashite," she replied with a smile. "Ta ni nanika go kibou ha ari masu ka?"

"Can we get some soy sauce?" the girl with brown hair that was put up in a bun holder asked.

"And some sake?" a well developed woman with strawberry-orange hair added in.

"Hai, sugu modotte ki masu," Solana replied.

As she left the group began to whisper. "So, do you think it was her that caused the spike in pressure, Hitsugaya Taisho?" the man with bright red hair asked.

Toshiro put down his chop-sticks. "Maybe, but we don't want to jump to conclusions, it could have been a hollow."

"But a Hollow that has Taisho level spiritual pressure?" the brunette girl implied. "I don't think a Hollow with that high of pressure could get passed us without getting caught."

"Momo's right," a man with spiky black hair agreed. "Otherwise it would've been registered as a Arrancar."

Solana walked up to them with a bottle of sake, some small cups, and some soy sauce on a small tray in her hands. "Hai douzo," she said and placed the tray on the table. "When you're finished just call for Azami, and she'll get you the receipt."

"Arigatou, have a nice night Miss," Toshiro thanked with a curt nod.

"Anata mo desu," she replied and headed toward the back of the cafe. Once she finished changing into her casual clothes, a thin white turtle-neck with the sleeves going up her arms but not connecting with the shirt, dark brown skinny jeans, and black converse. She put her uniform in the laundry basket, grabbed her bag and headed back to the site.

* * *

 **Japanese words:**  
Sumimasen = Excuse me/Sorry  
Hai = Yes/'Kay  
Arigatou = Thank you  
Daijoubu = Are you okay?  
Gomen nasai = Sorry  
Sugoi = Cool/Amazing  
Sei = true  
Nani = What?  
Korede = here  
Iie = No  
Seishou Kaika = Blooming Spirit  
Yameru = to stop  
Noumitsu (name) = thick  
Douitashimashite = you're welcome  
Ta ni nanika go kibou ha ari masu ka = Is there anything else you would like?  
sugu modotte ki masu = I'll be right back  
Hai douzo = Here you go  
Anata mo desu = You too

 **Okamei:** WHY CAN'T I BE THIS MOTIVATED WITH " Guardians of Love United"?! sighs Oh well, anyway, hope you liked this chapter and kudos to those who can guess the name of the song Solana sang. Tell me what you think and if you have an oc you want put in, I'll have them make **brief** appearances. And be sure to check out my other Fics and to follow for any updates to them.

Ja ne~ =^_^=


	3. Chapter 3 Endangered Souls

**A/N:** This is my fan-fic about my Bleach oc, Solana (Akane) Kigaijunjou, all flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei.

Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I'll make a list of shows/anime I have finished watching on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to as much as I can type.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** Hell Butterfly/communicator/phone  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

Japanese translations are at the bottom. ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH or any other references I might put in, but I do own my oc and plot idea.

* * *

 **Endangered Souls**

The wind caressed Solana's body as she made her way to the memorial site with a bag filled with cleaning supplies.

"Ah, I know got payback for the kids, but I feel like it's not over yet," she mumbled to herself, then sighed, remembering her day at school. _"Why did I tell them so much about myself, I'm trying to not get close to anyone. I-I don't want anything to happen to those around me...because of me," _she sadly thought as she approached the memorial site. She set the bag down and took out some rags and cleaner (A/N: yes they make cleaner for concrete).

 **"** Ah, Sola-Nee! **"** a group of voices cheered.

"Hey-woah there!" Solana stuttered as she was tackled by the four siblings. "I'm glad to see you too, so what's-" she stopped mid-sentence once she saw their faces. "N-naniga mondaina no desu ka?"

The second oldest replied. **"** Awhile after you left, a monster with a white mask that seemed to be bone chased after us. **"**

Solana's Eyes narrowed. "What happened to it?"

 **"** Well, we ran for some time until these guys in black robes with white coats over them cut the monsters mask and it disappeared, **"** the eldest replied.

Solana gave a sigh of relief. _"Arigatai desu,"_ she looked back up at the kids. "If you ever need a place to hide, go to my house, it's safe there."

 **"** Hai! **"** they replied in unison.

"Yoi," she said and she went back to cleaning their grave site.

* * *

 _Three blocks from Solana's location..._

"Ichigo!," a voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to be greeted with the sight of some familiar faces.

"Uh?! Rangiku?! Renji?! Shuuhei?! Toshiro?!" he stuttered, shocked to see here in the World of the Living.

"That's Hitsugaya Taisho!" Toshiro exclaimed, with a vein-pop (A/N: I''m sure you guys know what I'm talking about. ^_^) on his head.

"Koko de naniwo shi te i masu ka?!" Ichigo continued his outburst.

"Well, we're here on business," Rangiku replied in an unusual serious tone.

Ichigo stiffened. _"I guess that's true, but..."_ he thought, then glanced over to Toshiro. "Why would the old man send you guys instead of having someone of a lower rank do it? Unless...it's something only a group with high spiritual pressure can do."

"You're as observant as ever, Ichigo," Shuuhei mused with a smile but it faded just as quickly. "The 12th division picked up a large amount of spiritual pressure near this area, and it wasn't yours."

"Is it a hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't believe it is," Momo replied. "And not long after that, there was a second spike in spiritual pressure, but it seemed like it was trying to be hidden."

Ichigo looked at Momo curiously. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I got your name."

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Momo stuttered. "I guess we haven't been formally introduced, have we? I'm Momo Hinamori, Fukutaisho of squad 5."

"Nice to meet'cha, I guess you already know who I am, huh?" Ichigo replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Momo nodded. "Anyway, you said hidden, you mean like some sort of seal?" Ichigo wondered.

"Perhaps, but it could-" before Toshiro could finish, a spiritual pressure that none of them have ever felt before bore done on to them.

"Kuh!" Ichigo grunted but still stood. "W-what is this?"

The group shared glances and nodded then looked back to Ichigo. "Ichigo, will you come with us as we check out this problem?" Renji asked.

The pressure eased up a bit, "Sure."

"AUGH!" a voice shouted in pain, easily catching their attention.

"Lets go!" Toshiro shouted, then ran toward the source of the outburst with everyone following.

* * *

 _With Solana..._

"Phew," Solana sighed in exhaustion and looked at the grave site. Most of the trash that was once littered around it was put into a trash bag, the grave stones were straightened, and all that's left is the paint. "Geez, this is gonna take awhile." she grabbed a clean rag, doused it in cleaner, took out her handkerchief, put it over her mouth, and began to scrub. _"Maybe having three jobs is a bit much..."_ she thought.

Just as she finished up cleaning two of the stones, she felt a large surge of pain shoot through her body. "AUGH!" she yelled out in pain, clutching her sides in futile attempt to ease the pain. _"K-kore ha ittai nanidesu ka?!"_

"Eh?~, what do we have here?" a sadistic sounding voice wondered aloud. "Ah, a human girl."

Solana managed to catch sight of the source of the voice, it had a humanoid form but aside from that it looked like a monster. A white-bony mask, sharp talons, and...a hole in its chest? _"Naniga jigoku ka?"_ Solana's heart began to race, causing her body to hurt more. "Gah!"

"Oh? Does my presence cause you pain, little one?" he smiled maliciously, licking his bony jaws. "Good, it will make it harder for you to escape." he grabbed onto Solana's right arm and held her in the air. "But I must say, you look absolutely...divine." he then grabbed her waist, causing her to cry out. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna have some fun," he said, putting his claw like hand over her mouth, to muffle her cries. Tentacle-like feelers came out of its back and began to spread over her body as he took his hand away from her mouth, which gave her a chance to call out for help.

"Dareka, tasuke te kudasai!" she screamed out, just before it covered her mouth completely.

That's when Toshiro and his group with Ichigo rounded the corner to be greeted with the sight before them. "What the?! Is that some sort of Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"It's definitely not one we've seen before, that's for sure," Renji replied, looking around for anyone else but saw no one.

As Shuuhei looked over the strange Hollow, he noticed something that it had seemed to hold. "Taisho, take a look at the strange cocoon it's making."

"Must have something in there," he replied, taking out a Gikon and put it in his mouth, with everyone doing the same. Their Shinigami forms emerging from their gigai.

"Ichigo," Toshiro stated, catching Ichigo's attention. "Please stand back for the moment, we'll assess this new Hollow but if we can not detain it, you may intervene." Ichigo nodded in confirmation.

 _"...I-I can barely breath..."_ Solana thought weakly, though she was barely able to see anything, she could make out three figures not too far from her. _"Help...help me!"_ she thought and tried to struggle within the cocoon.

 _"Ittai nani?!"_ Ichigo thought, noticing the cocoon wiggling. He then noticed a strand of crimson red hair fall from the inside of the cocoon. _"Wait, is that...?"_ he wondered, before one of the tentacle-like arms loosened around the cocoons top, revealing the being inside. "Kigaijunjou?!"

"Uh?" Momo uttered. "What was that?"

"Kigaijunjou is a class mate the just transferred to my school," Ichigo explained, his scowl becoming more fierce as he continued to stare at the monster.

"So, there's a civilian in there," Rangiku mused, getting into a offensive stance. "Then we must free them quickly."

"Ah~, so Shinigami's are here?" the creature mused, licking it's jaws. "And Taisho's at that." The creatures comment caused the group to tense, getting ready for a fight. "Don't worry, I'll play with you all in a moment. First let me finish toying with my new catch."

This just made Ichigo's blood boil, he quickly took out his combat pass and pressed it against his chest. Just as his Shinigami form emerged, he felt something rub against his ankle, he looked down to find some sort of a very miniature fox looking up at him. It made a mewing sound and looked over to the creature that held Solana. He knelt down to the creature that began to tug on his robes. "What are you?" he wondered aloud, his hand inching to the small creature but as he touched it, it flinched for a second, stared at him, then ran toward the humanoid Hollow. "Hey wait!" he called out.

Everyone noticed the small creature running straight for the Hollow and to stop it but it easily got passed them and continued on. The Shinigami just stared at the small creature curiously, it surprised them that it began to glow and accelerated, it jumped up and rammed into the Hollow causing it to howl in pain while releasing Solana.

"Oh, I've seen that little thing in the 12th division labs," Shuuhei mused, as he watched the small creature start to paw at Solana repeatedly, as if to help her.

"You know what that is?" Ichigo asked him, more curious then ever.

"We'll explain that later," Renji assured. "But right now, we have to deal with this Hollow first."

"Right," Ichigo replied as he readied his zanpaktou.

Toshiro was the first to act by flash-stepping and reappearing in front of the creature only to be shocked that it avoided his swing easily. "Oh, I've heard about you," the creature mused. "You have an Ice zanpaktou."

Toshiro only swung again, only nicking the Hollow's torso. Rangiku unsheathed her sword and released her shikai, "Growl, Haineko!" her sword turning to ash and flying toward the hollow. Only for the Hollow to spit some form of liquid from it's mouth at the ash, causing the ash to back away.

"Good choice," the hollow smirked, with his neck leaning back, looking up at the sky. He then hung his head then looked over to his unconscious prey and walked toward Solana, making the small creature hiss.

Momo and Renji acted quickly by releasing their shikai.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji called, swinging his zanpaktou at the hollow, causing him to leap backwards, only to get caught by Shuuhei's released zanpaktou's chains.

The hollow smirked only for it to disappear as he heard, "Snap, Tobiume!" and was attacked by a barrage of fireballs.

"Ugh!" he grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. He gazed at Solana with lustful eyes, "I...will...not...be...BEATEN!" e roared, breaking Kazeshini's chains and caused a whirlwind of raw reishi crackle around him, pushing the Shinigami's back and away from him and Solana. "No one get's between me and my prey," he hissed, walking over to Solana's fallen form.

The small creature glowed furiously as it jumped to tackle the hollow only to be swatted aside toward the shinigami. "Ah!" Momo gasped, as she hurried over to the creature and picked it up. "How cruel..." she mumbled."

"Tch," Ichigo had just about enough of this. He used shunpo going through the crackling reishi, it was burning him but he continued until he was between Solana and the hollow. "You're not taking another step closer to her."

"Oh, you're a strong one," the hollow mused. "I'll tell you my name then, my name is Aeron."

"Aeron? Wait, isn't that a Welsh name meaning ' _carnage_ ' or ' _slaughter_ '?" Ichigo whispered to himself. "Whatever, why are you after Kigaijunjou anyway?" he demanded, getting slightly irritated.

"Her soul just smells so...delectable," Aeron snickered, licking his sharp jaws. "Besides, it seems like she's not the only one around like that. You too smell delicious."

Ichigo glanced back at Solana for a second then looked back at Aeron. "Jigoku wo iki da!"

"Fine then," Aeron scoffed. "Let's have-" but before he could finish, a bright light surrounded Solana's unconscious form.

"Are ha nanidesu ka?!" Toshiro exclaimed, trying to block out the blinding light. But it began to fade and everyone saw no sign of Aeron.

Momo hurried over to Solana, knelt down beside her, and began to heal her. Toshiro walked over to her, looking at the strange girl and glanced over to Ichigo. "So you know this girl?"

Ichigo, a bit taken by surprise by the question but answered any way. "Kinda, I invited her to have lunch with me and my friends at lunch earlier today at school."

"Naruhodo," Toshiro murmured, looking back to Momo who was still healing Solana. She began to stir, her eyes slightly opening, immediately noticing bright orange hair.

"K-Kurosaki?..." she mumbled, now noticing the dark robed figures around her.

The Shinigami shared glances before looking back at the girl. Toshiro walked closer then knelt down beside the two girls. "You can see us?"

Solana gave a confused look at first, then gently snickered. "I see, you're spirits, right?" she implied with a small smile.

"So you can see us," Momo added in with a smile of her own.

"Yes, we are spirits of sorts," Toshiro replied, looking back at her.

Solana gently nodded in understanding then returned her gaze back to Ichigo. "I thought I sensed something special about you, Kurosaki."

"I could say the same about you, Kigaijunjou," Ichigo replied with a small smile. "And, just call me Ichigo."

Solana smiled back. "Okay, then just call me Solana."

* * *

TBC...

 **Japanese words:**  
naniga mondaina no desu ka? = what's wrong?  
arigatai desu = thank goodness  
yoi = good  
Taisho = captain  
Koko de naniwo shi te i masu ka?! = What are you doing here?!  
Fukutaisho = lieutenant/vice commander  
kore ha ittai nanidesu ka?! = What is this pain?!  
Naniga jigoku ka? = What the hell  
Dareka, tasuke te kudasai! = Someone, please help  
Ittai nani?! = What the hell?!  
Jigoku wo iki da! = Go to hell!  
Are ha nanidesu ka?! = What is that?!  
Naruhodo = I see

 **Okamei:** Hope you guys liked it! I had a really hard time choosing which shinigami's to put together a team, so any suggestions along with any other ideas are very helpful and appreciated.  
Be sure to follow for chapter updates and new chapters, be sure to also check out my profile for some information.

Ja Ne~ =^_^=


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is my fan-fic about my Bleach oc, Solana (Akane) Kigaijunjou, all flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei.

Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I'll make a list of shows/anime I have finished watching on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to as much as I can type.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** Hell Butterfly/communicator/phone  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

Japanese translations are at the bottom. ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH or any other references I might put in, but I do own my oc and plot idea.

* * *

 **A Persistent Soul**

The light from Momo's healing kido continued to glow brightly as she continued to heal Solana, who was now leaning against a concrete wall near the grave site, with Spiria on her lap.

"So, what is that?" Ichigo asked, pointing at Spiria.

Toshiro sighed. "The creature was originally suppose to be a guardian for souls that haven't passed on and Shinigami haven't done a konso yet," he explained. "But there was an accident, and the subject escaped here to the world of the living and the project was later announced a suspended until it was found." his eyes narrowed upon Spiria until Solana put her hand over Spiria causing Toshiro to shift his gaze to Solana's face, her eyes narrowed with a glare that could pierce.

"Sumimasen, but I can't let you take Spiria," Solana slightly hissed. "When I found her, her eyes were dull from hunger and pain. So if you're planning on taking her away, it'll have to be over my-dead-body," putting emphasis on her last few words.

The group looked at her shocked that she was talking back to a Taisho, but then again she probably doesn't know that. Toshiro sighed and glanced over to Shuuhei, he motioned for him to come closer. Shuuhei did so and leaned down slightly allowing Toshiro to whisper near his ear.

Solana glared defiantly at the two whispering, then looked down at Spiria. Momo noticed her uneasiness and smiled. "Don't worry Kigaijunjou," she reassured. "If I know Shiro, and I do, then he'll do what he can to help."

The uneasiness faded and relief replaced it. "Arigatou Hinamori," Solana thanked with a smile. "It's just that...When I met Spiria, she was feral and didn't want my help. But when one of those monsters attacked, it went straight for Spiria. It was a basic reflex when I jumped in the way of the attack but Spiria seemed shocked. I guess she thought I wasn't going to protect her and just run off."

The shinigami overheard her story and were not too surprised, to say the least. "Heh, I'm not all that surprised she felt that way," Renji commented. "The Taisho of the 12th division is very..."

"Nuts," Ichigo finished for him with a smirk, tilting his head a bit.

Toshiro smirked, Shuuhei, Renji, and Rangiku tried in vein to stifle their laughs and Momo just smiled. "That's one way of putting it," Toshiro added.

Solana just had a confused look on her face as she looked around at the group. "So, I'm guessing he does anything to complete his _"_ experiments _"_?"

"Hai," Momo replied. "He always seems to have some sort of experiment he's testing."

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Momo finished healing Solana to the best of her abilities. "Well, for some strange reason, I couldn't heal all your injuries but-"

"Shinpaishi nai de kudasai," Solana waved it off. "I have a high tolerance for pain, so it's fine." she assured with a smile, Spiria crawled onto Solana's shoulder giving a purr in agreement.

Rangiku walked over beside Toshiro and murmured near his ear. "Urahara would like to know why we're here and what caused the spike in pressure."

Toshiro gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course he would," he looked over to Renji, Shuuhei, Rangiku, and Momo and gave a curt nod, receiving a nod from each in understanding. He then walked over to Solana, clearing his throat, catching her attention. "I apologize, but please follow us." he ' _asked_ ', his eyes meeting hers. "There is someone who wants to meet you."

Solana was quiet for a moment then looked at Spiria, then to Ichigo then back to Toshiro. "Will he be coming?" she asked, gesticulating to Ichigo.

Toshiro looked back at Ichigo, "Would you-"

"I don't have a problem with it," he replied. "I just need to let my family know."

Toshiro glanced back to Solana, "Well, you heard it from him."

"Alright, just as long it won't take long," she smiled. "I have to finish up here." she pointed over to the grave site.

They looked over to the memorial site then back to Solana. "What were you doing here anyway?" Shuuhei asked.

Solana glanced over to Shuuhei with sad eyes, "I was cleaning up the site since some group of punks trashed it." Their eyes narrowed as she replied, disgusted that someone would do that. "But I payed them back, in full before I went to work earlier this afternoon." Solana said with a smirk.

"You? Really?" Renji wondered, his brow arching. "You said group how many were there?"

"Um...I think...7 or 8 guys," she replied nonchalantly.

They were quiet for a few moments until Ichigo's chuckle broke the silence. Solana's eyes narrowed as she looked over to him. "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing," he replied still smirking. "I just didn't think you would be into that kind of...stuff."

Solana's glare disappeared an was replaced with a smile, she walked up to him and looked up, (A/N: Solana is only a foot and a half taller than Rukia) "Perhaps you'd like to put that statement to the test."

"Juubun," Toshiro stated, getting everyone's attention. "Let's go, and get this over with." with that said, he began to head down the street. Everyone soon followed with Solana bringing up the back.

* * *

 _Urahara's Shop..._

"Youkoso!," a sandy blonde man with a stripped hat, its shadow covering his eyes, welcomed the approaching group. "So what has everyone been up to? And who is this?" he asked, gesturing toward Solana.

"That'll be explained along with why we're here," Toshiro replied sternly and slightly annoyed.

"I'll start making some tea," a tall and well built man said as he turned to leave the room.

"A-ano...sumimasen," Solana murmured but still caught the mans' attention. "D-do you have green tea?"

"Hai," he replied, turning to face her completely.

"D-do you think you could put honey and ginseng in mine?" she stammered. "I-I mean, if you don't have any that's fine! I can just-"

The man raised his hand telling her to stop and she did so, "Daijoubu desu." was all he said as he exited the room.

Solana stood in place dumbfounded and embarrassed. _"W-why do I have to be so introverted with new places and people?!"_ she let out a frustrated sigh and felt a firm-calloused but gentle hand clasp her shoulder. She turned her head to see it was the Shinigami known as Shuuhei.

"Kudasai zaseki ga ari masu," was all he said, guiding her to an open tatami cushion that was next to Ichigo, then sat down next to Momo and Renji.

Silence had engulfed the room for a few minutes after Toshiro explained what had happened earlier, though it felt like hours, until the man named Urahara glanced over to Solana then over to Toshiro and asked his question. "So, you saw a strange hollow attacking this young lady over here?"

"Hai," Toshiro confirmed, with a nod.

Urahara glanced back to Solana, making her feel slightly uncomfortable causing her to fidget on her cushion.

Ichigo noticed this and attempted to ease the tension she was feeling. "Urahara, do you think is was some sort of Arrancar?"

Solana kept her head straight but her eyes glanced at Ichigo. She smiled a bit and put her hand on his, that he used to support himself, and gave a gentle squeeze as thanks and he squeezed back as a 'you're welcome'.

"Possibly, but from the description Hitsugaya Taisho gave, it seems to be more of a phase that is between being a hollow and being an Arrancar." he explained. "But it also was able to fend off all of your shikai attacks until the strange light appeared."

"We should report this to the 12th division," Shuuhei added.

"Right, this information will help us in the future," Toshiro agreed. "Renji, report this Intel to Mayuri."

"Hai," with that he disappeared from the room using shunpo.

That was when the tall man walked in with a tray of cups. He set a cup down in front of everyone and began to fill the cups, except for Solana's which was already filled with cold tea. She took a sip and tasted the honey and ginseng immediately, she glanced over to the man.

"Arigatou Tsukabishi," Momo thanked, taking a sip of her tea.

Solana shifted shyly, "Ano...Tsukabishi," she murmured. "A-arigatou, for the honey and ginseng."

"Douitashimashite," he replied, taking a seat near the door.

After a few moments of silence, though it felt like hours, Solana couldn't take it any longer. "So what does this have anything to do with me?!" she exclaimed, standing up from the tatami cushion causing Spiria, who was asleep on her shoulders, to let out a squeal of surprise.

Everyone looked at her a little surprised at her outburst, Urahara was the one to answer. "Well, we have some questions to ask you."

"Then ask them," she demanded, getting impatient. (A/N: which by the way, is rare.)

"First off, how were you able to see us?" Toshiro asked in a serious tone.

Solana paused a moment to think. "I...I've been able to see the supernatural for as long as I can remember."

Ichigo glanced over to her curiously. _"Just like me."_

"What was that light that you emitted?" Toshiro asked.

"Light? I don't know," Solana replied a little confused.

"Lastly, how did you come across an escaped science experiment?" Urahara asked.

Solana narrowed her eyes, then placing her hand on Spiria, who fell back asleep on her lap. "I came across Spiria when I was walking home from work. At first, I thought she was a squirrel but as I got closer, she didn't look like any animal I've ever seen before. But when I got closer, I noticed that she looked like she was on the verge of death. That was when a...hollow, I think it was what you called those masked creatures, attacked Spiria but in the condition she was in she wasn't able to get very far. So, I intervened right before it brought down its claws and I took the brunt of the attack." Solana explained, she turned around to face the wall, took off her sleeves that hid burn and gash scars and lifted the back of her shirt, revealing four gruesome slash scars on her back, causing everyone to gasp. She put her shirt back down and pulled her sleeves back up her arms. "After that, Spiria has been with me ever since."

Everyone in the room was shocked, not just her story but her scars as well.

"Woah, how did you survive an injury like that?" Momo asked, still shocked.

"Well luckily, I was close to my home. There, I applied the necessary ointments and called in sick from work for the next few weeks." Solana explained, facing Momo.

"A few weeks? An injury like that would've took longer to heal," Shuuhei retorted.

Everyone seemed to agree and looked back at Solana. "Well, I also work as a medical naturalist, so I've bred and grafted plants that help heal wounds quicker."

Everyone now were dumbfounded, silence once again filled the room until Solana grunted and gripped her head. "Gyah!"

"Solana?!" Ichigo exclaimed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Nee! Naniga mondaina no desu ka?!"

Momo got up from her seat and knelt next to Solana, trying to ease her pain but to no avail. "Solana?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, grabbing his gikon, he swallowed and his shinigami form emerged. "Shuuhei, Renji, let's go."

They followed suit, emerging from their gigai, making their way outside. Urahara sighed, "Seems like I'll be able to meet this strange hollow personally," getting up from his seat and followed the others out.

"Kuh!" Solana gasped in pain, sweat trickling down her forehead. "Th-that thing...from before...it's here," she managed to get out between breaths, her left hand holding her head and her right clutching her shirt on her chest.

Ichigo grimaced, after learning more about Solana he sensed that they were a little alike. He stood up, pulled out his Combat pass and pressed it against his chest, his shinigami form emerging. "Momo, can you look after Solana?"

"Hai, watashini kanojo wo nokoshimasu," she replied with determination.

Hearing her answer, he smirked and gave a thumbs up and headed out the door to join the others. He spotted the strange hollow named Aeron not too far from the shop.

"Oh~, you all want a rematch?" Aeron mused with a smirk. "Alright, then I can collect that delicious girl."

"Anata ha jigoku no you desu!" Ichigo shouted, using shunpo to get close and swung Zangetsu only to slice thin air. "Kuso!"

"Where-?!" Shuuhei stammered only to realize Aeron got right in front of him. "What the-?!" he jumped a few feet back. "Okay, that's it. Reap, Kazeshini!" he called out, releasing his shikai.

"Well well," Urahara mused. "This is a strange one, Hitsugaya Taisho, if possible, I believe the 12th Taisho would want to test some things on this...whatever this is."

Toshiro grimaced but faced forward. "No promises," was all he said before releasing his shikai. "Rain over the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Rangiku followed suit and released her shikai, "Growl, Haineko!" her zanpaktou turned to ash, encircling her.

"Oh~, even the Taisho is gonna play," Aeron mused happily. "Then let's play."

Ichigo and Shuuhei shared a knowing glance, nodding to each other deciding to be a tag team while Toshiro and Rangiku teamed up. The fight ensued once the wind had died down for a moment, as if signaling for the fight to start. Everyone moved so quickly that only someone with a trained eye could follow their movements, which is exactly what Urahara was doing.

 _"This is new, even for me,"_ he thought. _"This abnormal hollow is some how, not only keeping up but matching three high level shinigami and a powerful substitute shinigami."_

"Aren't you going to do something, Kisuke?" a sarcastic but strong voice asked, interrupting Kisuke's train of thought.

He just smirked, bringing out his fan and covered the rest of his face. "Yoruichi, when did you get back?" he asked in his all-too-cheery voice.

"Just got back," replied a dark-tanned woman with long purple hair. "You didn't answer my question."

Kisuke sighed. "I don't even think it'd help anyway," he replied. "And I'm sure you know that."

Yoruichi chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I do. The girl was the only one to faze that thing," she gestured to the shop then to Aeron.

"That's what I heard," Kisuke replied.

Momo was kneeling next to Solana, continually trying to ease the crimson-haired girls' pain. "Solana...?"

Solana's eyes glanced over to see Momo's face churned in worry and her eyes full concern, Solana turned her head slightly with a tinge of pain and smiled at her shinigami friend. "Sore ha daijoubu desu, kore yori mo-yori ooku no itami wo norikoe ta," Solana reassured with a small smile.

"Wakatte i masu," Momo replied. "I'm amazed at how much pain you've endured."

"Arigatou, Hinamori," Solana thanked.

"Call me Momo, and I can call you Solana," Momo smiled. "If that's okay?"

 _"I guess I can't isolate myself forever,"_ Solana thought solemnly, she looked back at Momo and smiled. "I'd like that."

A wide smile graced Momo's face and she gently hugged her new friend. But moments later, Solana screamed out in pain, both her hands gripping her head. "Solana?!"

"Momo..." Solana murmured between breaths.

"H-hai?"

"Take me...outside...please," Solana turned her head, facing Momo.

Momo saw Solana's fiery determination in her eyes, seeing this, Momo figured Solana had an idea. "Wakari mashi ta," she answered and nodded in understanding. Momo placed Solana's left arm over her shoulders, holding onto her wrist and she placed her arm around Solana's waist, and they gently yet swiftly made their way to the entrance of the shop. They stopped in their tracks to see a flurry of swift sword strikes and fast counters, causing sparks to fly.

"Ah Hinamori," Urahara called to them. "Come to see the action I see."

"Eh? N-no, we came out because Solana has an idea," Momo retorted.

"Really now?" Yoruichi mused. "And what is that?"

Solana looked at the two beside her and Momo with curiosity, but dismissed them and faced toward the fight that was taking place. Her body was screaming from the pain, even if she barely hid it, but she took her arm from Momo's grasp and staggered forward. She quickly noticed a blur appeared right in front of her, but she stood her ground looking Aeron straight in the eyes.

"Solana!" Ichigo shouted out.

"So, my little doll has finally come out of hiding," Aeron mused in a sadistic tone, grabbing Solana's arm but upon making contact with her arm his hand was burned. "GAH!"

"I will not allow you to cause any more discord," Solana stated with authority in her voice. "I will also not stand by while others fight my battles for me."

What she did next shocked everyone, Solana grabbed Aeron's arm, twisting around she put him in an arm lock. He howled in pain at her touch. She continued to pull until she heard a distinct popping sound, she then threw him over her shoulder but still held on to his arm only letting go for a moment. Aeron slowly got to his feet and just when he did, Solana came in close and back-flip kicking him in the jaw but didn't stop. When Aeron staggered backwards he only caught the sight of Solana's foot as she did a spin kick and with the momentum, causing her weighted bead-clip on the end of her loose braid to collide into his temple and he fell with a thud.

Everyone was stunned at the girls' actions but quickly recovered as Solana began to fall back but was caught by Ichigo. She glanced up at him, gasping for air, completely exhausted but she smiled at him and lifted her hand and lightly flicked his forehead. "Let that be a demonstration...of what I'm capable of..." she slurred, welcoming the darkness of unconsciousness, her hand falling onto her lap.

"Solana..." Ichigo murmured

TBC...

* * *

 **Japanese:**  
Shinpaishi nai de kudasai = Don't worry about it  
Juubun = Enough  
Youkoso! = Welcome!  
Kudasai zaseki ga ari masu = Please, have a seat  
Douitashimashite = You're welcome  
Nee! Naniga mondaina no desu ka?! = Hey! What's wrong?!  
Hai, watashini kanojo wo nokoshimasu = Yes, just leave her to me  
Anata ha jigoku no you desu! = Like hell you are!  
Kuso! = Dammit!  
Sore ha daijoubu desu, kore yori mo-yori ooku no itami wo norikoe ta = It's alright, I've been in a lot more pain than this  
Wakatte i masu = I know  
Wakari mashi ta = I understand

 **Okamei:** Wow~ this was a fun chapter to type! And I'd like your opinions on my fic's, it's greatly appreciated. =^_^=  
Be sure to also check out my other fic's and give me suggestions or challenges on what I should do next, as long as it's something I know, I'll happily take the challenge.

Ja Ne~ =^_^=


End file.
